


Soo... Holy Astrals He's Doing What!

by KairaKara101



Series: The Adventures of Trash, A Bird, and a Traitor [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, The Adventures of Trash a Bird and a Traitor, The Pocky Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Noctis and Prompto run off to the Glaive Headquarters looking for a certain Glaive because they want dirt on another certain Glaive so who better to ask then the Hero himself.





	Soo... Holy Astrals He's Doing What!

**Author's Note:**

> Probably should read the fic before this one. Part 2 of the Pocky Saga. Come bother us at tatbt-ffxv.tumblr.com

Some of the Glaives looked up when the Crown Prince and his friend came walking into the Glaive Headquarters. Some were surprised to see the Prince in such a place, others were curious on why he would be there in the first place. The Royal Family rarely came to visit them. It was usually the other way round. Noctis glanced around the training room looking for someone as Prompto held onto his camera snapping a few photos here and there. 

“Your highness,” a glaive said as they came over, “can we help you?”

“Yes, I'm looking for a Nyx Ulric?” Noctis answered confidently while Prompto watched the other glaives training in awe. 

“Nyx?” the glaive stated confused, “you don't want Luche, your highness?”

“Nope, I need Nyx Ulric and please don't tell Luche that we were here,” Noctis replied with a grin. Prompto nodded quickly.

“Yup! Don't tell him. Please!” Prompto replied smiling.

“We'll try to keep it a secret for you, your highness, but Luche has a sixth sense about these things,” the glaive answered with a hesitant shrug. “Oi! Pelna, could you get Nyx? Someone wants to talk with him.” They all heard an affirmative from the distance. Three minutes later, Nyx came over with a raised eyebrow. 

“Your highness, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Nyx questioned as he stood there relaxed. Noctis and Prompto shared a glance and nodded.

“We need you to come with us,” Noctis said calmly, “we have questions that we need to ask without Luche knowing.”

“Without Luche knowing? Your highness, what are you up to?” Nyx inquired, glancing at the two of them. Noctis grabbed Nyx's arm and dragged him off with Prompto pushing Nyx from behind. “What?” 

Nyx allowed the two of them to drag him off to Noctis's apartment. They sat him down on the couch as they sat across from him with eager eyes.

“Okay explain, your highness,” Nyx stated calmly, then surprised as Prompto dropped a box of pocky on the coffee table as an offering. “Pocky?” Nyx raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two. “I'm not getting it.”

“Luche won't play the game and he ruined our last game when he came to get me,” Noctis replied calmly without looking away. 

“And what does this have to do with me?” Nyx questioned a bit confused. 

“Luche has a stick up his ass,” Noctis answered as Prompto stifled his laughter, “we thought he could loosen up a bit.”

“We heard a rumor,” Prompto pointed out with a smile, “about Luche and we're curious.”

“Yes, very curious on how the Vice Captain relaxes,” Ardyn said as he strolled into the apartment with a fruit parfait in hand, “if he ever does.” Nyx blinked as Ardyn sat down on the couch with a pleasant smile enjoying his parfait.

“You want to see Luche relaxed? That's it?” Nyx inquired in disbelief. 

“Yes, he's almost as bad as Iggy,” Prompto explained moving his hands, “like Iggy mother hens us at times and now we have Luche doing the same!” Nyx chuckled softly as he relaxed into the couch.

“Luche worrying is pretty normal,” Nyx explained calmly, “some of the glaives like to call him mom cause it pisses him off and because he practically is at this point.”

"Right, so this one time Iggy came into Noctis room and lectured him about putting away his jacket when he gets home, it was great," Prompto explained quickly with so much excitement that he was actually sparkling. Noctis laughed quietly watching.

"Yeah, well this one time Luche came in and yelled at everyone because some shit head left their weapon out on the ground. Had us cleaning the entire damn hall." Nyx replied throwing an arm over the back of the couch. Ardyn nodded impressed.

"Oh man, that sounds horrible.” Prompto responded as he thought up another one, “One time Iggy made us clean the entire locker room because Gladio had left a pair of boxers on the bench" 

"Oh, was that why the locker room was so fucking clean that one day last week?" Nyx exclaimed with surprise chuckling. 

"Yep, nothing like a mom yelling at you to get your ass to clean," Prompto said smiling widely. Noctis rolled his eyes but silently agreed. 

"Isn't that the truth," Nyx replied softly, amused. Prompto rearranged his position to be more comfortable.

"Okay, so like, Noctis has this aversion for vegetables right," Prompto blurted out. Noctis rolled his eyes and shoved Prompto gently on the shoulder. Prompto nudged him back playfully.

"Yeah..." 

"Okay so he tends to push them on to me if we are eating together. Well this one time Iggy caught him doing it and. Oh. My. Shiva. He went so red. I could almost feel Ifirit's fire burning from inside him,” Prompto explained moving his hands in wild gestures, “He took all of Noct's games away and basically grounded him for a month. I even got in trouble for conspiring with Noctis about the vegetables. Had me training hard with Gladio that I felt like dying."

“It was horrible, I never wanted Iggy's wrath like that ever again,” Noctis replied, shivering at the memory. Ardyn glanced up to see Ignis walking into the room with Luche in tow. 

“Hello~ how pleasant that you could join us Royal Advisor, Vice Captain,” Ardyn greeted with a flourish half bow from his spot on the couch. Ignis glanced at Noctis and Prompto unamused, pushing up his glasses. Luche sighed and looked over at Nyx with a stoic expression. Nyx grinned in response.

“You arrived quicker than I expected, Luche,” Nyx stated, relaxing against the couch without a care in the world. Noctis and Prompto shared a quick glance at each other before looking up at Ignis and Luche sheepishly.

“Hi?” Prompto whispered out nervously. Luche studied the four of them with a blank expression, before strolling over, grabbing Nyx by the collar, and dragging him off without a word. Nyx gave the duo a cheeky grin and a wink. Prompto felt his eyes widen, watching Nyx and Luche disappear from the apartment.

“They're totally fucking,” Ardyn whispered from behind his hand, snickering and grinning like a madman. Prompto heard, gasped loudly and slammed his hands down on the coffee table jostling the box of pocky.

“Oh my Shiva's tits! I knew it!” Prompto exclaimed with excitement before shrinking back down and hiding behind Noctis once Ignis leveled them with a stern expression. Ardyn snickered as he leaned back with amusement.

“Well, that was a thing. Hi Iggy,” Noctis answered with a small uncertain smile, “uh, what's up?”

“What's up is that you're both in trouble,” Ignis stated while pushing up his glasses, “what were you both thinking, grabbing a Glaive from their headquarters while they were on duty?”

“Uhh...” Noctis and Prompto responded simultaneously. Ardyn chuckled amused as he got up and blew them all a kiss, winking playfully.

“I hope you both make it out alive,” Ardyn said before escaping the apartment. Even Ardyn would prefer to not be in the presence of an overly pissed off Royal Advisor.


End file.
